Casi
by Nan07
Summary: ¡Si casi parecen hermanos! dice la Señora Weasley en medio del andén 9 3/4. Una exclamación que hace suspirar a Hermione, mientras mira al de las gafas y cabello eternamente desordenado. Casi son hermanos... casi...


_**Disclaimer:** Hermione y Harry le pertenecen a la Rowling y a la WB. Respecto a esta empresa ¿que se fumaron para hacer la película? ah ah ah?... aunque aplaudo las escenas de Draquito y el Profe Severus, pero algunas otras cosillas ... uff... se viene mi carta de reclamos...  
_

_**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas y palabras rimbombantes… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud._

_..._

_Holaaa!!!_

_Sí, soy yo... escribiendo sobre una pareja que jamás se me habría ocurrido reunir. Sé que no es el gusto de muchos, pero mi cabecita comenzó a maquinar esta historia desde un principio con ellos dos de protagonistas y en un cuasi-drabble, porque las neuronas ocupadas en tesis no dieron para tanto._

_Si no le gusta, como dijo otra escritora de fics... ¡Tomatéeme con confianza!  
_

_En medio de un playlist lleno de música rosa nació, aprovechando de hacerme un poquito más humana y menos robot llena de ocupaciones._

_Como siempre las invito a pasear por:_

_**algo - mas - que - fics . blogspot . com **(mi blog de fics... deje su mensaje!)_

_**peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com** (sitio oficial para dar rienda suelta a la imaginación...)_

_O tal vez quiera pasar por mi ocurrencia bloggera no fickera: **historias - de - por - ahi . blogspot . com**_

_**¿Lees fics y no te da vergüenza reconocerlo?** ve al siguiente grupo de FACEBOOK: **Leo, escribo, hiperventilo con FICS DE HARRY POTTER ¡¡Y NO ME AVERGUENZA!! (búsquese tal cual o aparezca via google y deje su comentario... que no mordemos)**_

_Uy... les dejé más avisos comerciales que previo a una película... mejor los dejo leer tranquilos...**  
**_

_Saludos y abrazos desde mi Querida y CONGELADA Viña del Mar..._

_..._

_- ¡Si casi parecen hermanos! ¡ Que lindos! - la Señora Weasley no puede ocultar su orgullo ante los tres amigos, que muy juntos posan para la cámara que retratará su paso por el anden 9 y 3/4, en su sexto año - ¡el color de cabellos los delata solamente! Vamos Harry querido, abraza un poco más a Hermione y tú Ron... deja de posar como estatua - los acomoda como quiere y nuevamente retrocede para capturar varias imágenes de su nuevo año en Hogwarts.  
_

_Hermione sonríe para la foto, posando entre esos dos que intentan parecer adultos sin éxito alguno. Cuando en medio de una de las tomas, unos dedos inquietos tocan su cintura, se siente sonrojada. Mira a aquel de las gafas y el pelo siempre alborotado, que le sonríe cuando ella se suelta discretamente, intentando fingir una cara de reproche que ante esos ojos verdes nuevamente se vuelve una iluminada sonrisa. Suspira pensando en lo que dijo la madre de Ron al verlos juntos y por lo que se le viene a la mente con el eco de aquellas palabras.  
_

_Suspira por las tardes de besos a escondidas, en algún rincón ajeno al bullicio cotidiano. Al principio, cuando descubrían sus sentimientos por el otro, suaves y tímidos, mientras que hoy son verdaderas batallas donde se declaran perdedores en medio del agotamiento. Por la electricidad que siente cuando se despierta en medio de la biblioteca, con un suave "Hermione, ve a descansar"__ y se ve arrullada por unos brazos fuertes que la invitan a terminar la jornada de estudio._

_Suspira por las conversaciones a media voz, en que un mundo lejos de odios y guerras se despliega ante ellos, con planes de liberaciones de elfos y casas perdidas en medio de un bosque lejano_. _Por las ganas de gritar en medio de ese andén que está perdidamente enamorada y que es correspondida con tanta fuerza que podrían contagiar con su alegria hasta al mismísimo Profesor Snape._

_Suspira aliviada porque casi son hermanos, pero no lo son. Agradecida por ser Hermione Granger y no Potter, aunque sabe que lo será en unos pocos años, pero la genética no estará metida en aquel embrollo sino el corazón._

_..._

_¿Les gustó o me pongo el impermeable para la lluvia de tomates?  
_

_¡¡Deje sus comentarios!!_

_¡No tenga verguenza, que así me entero qué les pareció mi ocurrencia con esta pareja!_

_Sea bueno o malo, son sus opiniones..._

_Se recibe via rr, pm o mensaje en c-box..._


End file.
